Damage
Damage , Hit points . and Injury everyone has Hit points it is a measure of both your will to fight on, stay concious, and your physical health and well being, most characters have Hit points equal to their physicality stat. however some supernatural creatures have Hit Points linked to a different stat. additionally there are some Equipment packs that provide additional or fewer Hit points than your stat would otherwise indicate. when you take damage, the amount of Damage you take is usually removed directly from your Hit points. everyone has a certain amount of toughness or Damage Resistance (sometimes called Damage Reduction) your Natural toughness is equal to the stat bonus of the stat from which your hit points are derived. in most characters this is your physicality EXAMPLE: Solyell is a warlock of some renown his physicality stat is an impressive 57, this means his Hit points are also 57, and his Toughness is 5 (the tens unit of his physicality stat) whenever he receives daage to his hit points , he ignores the first 5 points of that damage completely your Damage Reduction can be improved by wearing Armour or by mastering certain Skills (optional rule: injuries) injuries give the game a lot more depth, however they require book keeping and make characters feel more fragile and human, If you are playing hobal for its Power Fantasy and wish forfillment aplications feel free to disregard the Injury mechanics, the designer However, feels like you are missing an opertunity to add a much needed touch of urban realism to this urban fantasy game as such the Injury Mechanics will apear on a seperate page. now damage types basic damage Untyped damage Blunt damage Weapon Damage Burning Damage burning damage is countered by cold, and usualy costs extra essence or more effort than Normal/Basic type burning damage comes in three type "on fire" "lasting" and "acidic" On Fire on fire: does half the amount rolled now, and then that amount again for 1d5 rounds the recipient of the "on fire" damage can attempt to prematurely end the burning effect by rolling around on the floor or submersing themselves fully in water ect, this requires a successful superb roll under dodge (within 10) or half quickness (within 10 from half quickness) Acidic acidic damage ignores your toughness , in addition it does 2 damage for d10 turns after the initial damage. the secondary damage does stack so two applications of acidic damage will have you taking 4 per turn, Lasting lasting damage is usually associated with electricity, burning damage that is lasting does one tenth of its damage(min 1) to a random stat, and an additional 1 stat damage for 5 rounds after the initial application (use a d5 to determine which stat is affected each round) , this damage lasts untill the hit point damage is fully restored. this damage does affect skills related to the damaged stat. Rending Damage rending damage is countered by the balm of earth, it usually costs extra essence of more effort than Normal/Basictype} rending comes in [3 types "tearing" "stripping" "sharp" Tearing Tearing Damage tears at flesh and opens wounds, tearing damage is divided by two, then applied directly to the Physicality stat Stripping stripping Damage cuts away defences, any stripping damage that hits a shield or ward effect reduces the shield or ward effect by an amount equal to the stripping damage, (in the case of a shield spell, a successful hit is considered to have gone through the shield first) if the damage is higher than the magic rating of the shield or ward effect, it is considered to be dispelled. players wearing armour will find their armour value reduced by 1/10th of any stripping damage dealt to them. (yes this includes your "toughness") until the damage is repaired Sharp Sharp: sharp damage deals full damage to hit points and 1/10th damage to the quickness stat. as tendons ligaments an muscles are sliced. Smashing Damage smashing damage is split into 4 sub categories, "falling" "High Impact", "crushing" and "concussive" these damage types are most often associated with earth and raw force, though sometimes torrents of water, or car impacts will do the trick. unlike other damage types Smashing Damage rarely costs extra essence Falling Falling damage is a special damage type in that it is entirely unrelated to the dice roll. falling damage inflicts one damage for every 1 moved by the target High Impact High impact propels the target away by half the amount of damage inflicted, if an object is struck that stops your movement, you take falling damage. crushing Crushing damage restricts movement lowering your movement by 10% of the damage inflicted Concussive Any concussive damage only deals half damage. in addition you may only make one half action for the next d5 rounds and are considered to be Off Balance. Note: "you" in this instance is the person or individual or monster, that has received the concussive damage Category:Basic Mechanics __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__